


A Certain Romance

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, But like a really nice hotel, Hotel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nova Corps, Nova Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the movie. Drax has been left with Rocket-sitting duty, but he's glad to help a friend who's hurt and in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Romance

**Author's Note:**

> seems like after every two or so chapters of Addict With A Pen I like to take a break for a bit and work on something different, so seems like...the take over, the break's over
> 
> sex be here

There was nothing that could be done.   
  
Groot was, for all intents and purposes, dead. Rocket insisted on putting the branch into a pot, but he still did it mechanically and without any sort of urgency or emotion. He gripped the branch and stuck it into some of the dry soil that had been on the ground, now placed in a small pot. Rocket held it close to his chest and growled anytime that someone tried to get near him and maybe convince him to put it down for at least a second. He refused, and carried it with him everywhere after the crash of the Dark Aster.   
  
It was decided by Nova Corps: Thanks to their "great courage and sacrifice," they would stay at a private lodging usually reserved for members of the Nova Corps. Drax smoothly sent his eyes over the hallway. He was able to deduce that there was no present danger in it, but he always had to keep his eyes open. The people he was with were his friends, and he wanted to protect them as much as he could.   
  
Which was why _he_ was the one with Rocket.   
  
Peter and Gamora had retreated to their own rooms, but not before the human could tell him with his face dark that he was worried about Rocket.   
  
"I...It's just...I hope he's okay. Will you make sure that he is?"  
  
Drax observed Peter's face for a moment in silence. He was clearly distressed about Rocket's behavior, and he wasn't alone in that. "I will do my best, Peter. I am also worried about our friend. I will not rest until I am sure that Rocket will be okay."  
  
"Well, do try to get a little rest tonight," he chuckled over a sigh of relief. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Drax."  
  
"Goodnight," he called to Peter as the human went to his room. Drax sighed and turned himself around. His room was down the hall. Sleep was calling to him very, very loudly, but he had promised Peter that he would take care of Rocket. He intended to keep that promise no matter what.   
  
Drax opened the door to Rocket's room and stepped in. There was a small space of tile before the floor turned into carpet. He noticed that Rocket had discarded his boots in this space, so he did the same. As he removed the first one, he noticed that the bottoms were caked in mud and what appeared to be _woodchips_ , so he quickly discarded the other one. He decided not to mention that to Rocket. It would probably only upset him more.   
  
The first step onto the carpet was almost _erotic_. Drax could have stood there for hours if he didn't have business, but he had to at least take a minute to enjoy it. His wife used to say he was a simple man, of simple pleasures, and he figured that was probably true. His life was fairly simple before Ronan came barreling into it.   
  
Drax slowly willed himself to start looking for Rocket. He knew that the biped had gone into his room, so it was just a matter of finding where he was. He observed the room as he searched.  
  
The rooms they had been given were _very_ well made. One bed sat against the wall of the room, made up like. The pillows appeared to be average, but he ran his hand over them and could tell that they weren't, at all. They were much too soft to be anything but the highest quality available in this sector of the galaxy.   
  
The sound of running water was coming from the bathroom. The other male must have been taking a shower.   
  
Drax walked over to the door and knocked. "Rocket? Are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah," he weakly shouted to him. Rocket sounded miserable, his voice losing any semblance of bravado and slightly hoarse, but Drax was expecting that.   
  
"Alright. Will you be okay in there alone?"  
  
"I...yeah, I will...I'm fine."   
  
"You do not sound like you mean it," he remarked, rubbing at his neck.   
  
The water shut off and he heard the pads of his feet lightly tapping on the linoleum, the click-clack of claws accompanying it. The sounds made their way over to the door and it opened, revealing Rocket standing there in front of Drax with a towel wrapped around his waist. His fur was slightly fluffed up, but it did look a lot less grimy, and he was holding the pot with Groot's stick in it.   
  
"Your turn," he sighed, then slowly shuffled over to one of the chairs place near the window. Rocket rested his chin in his hands as he looked out it. The most alarming thing to Drax was that Rocket didn't look depressed or sad like he had before--now he just looked empty, like he was completely isolating himself from any emotion he could be feeling.   
  
"Rocket, are you _absolutely_ certain-"  
  
"-I'm good, okay?! Just go." He snapped, turning to face him, looking angry but without the usual fire his eyes held.  Drax nodded and Rocket resumed staring at Xandar. He gazed at the biped for a moment, biting his lip. He shook his head in frustration, then turned away and went to the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
The water was cleansing. It washed down his muscular body, washing off all of the remains of the battle from his skin. He'd rather not be trying to make Rocket feel better while there are still pieces of wood from Groot stuck to his skin. When he finished, he stepped out onto the tile and started drying off, making sure to listen outside the door for any signs that Rocket might be doing something rash. He finished quickly and put on his pants fast, then headed out of the door. He looked over the room as he headed out.   
  
Rocket was eating some things he must have found in the fridge, but he was also drinking like a monster, so that _wasn't_ good. "Rocket."  
  
"Whaddya want, ya asshole?" His speech was fairly leveled and precise, but he could still tell that Rocket had been drinking it since Drax let him out of his sight.  
  
"You know you cannot drink excessively. Killing yourself with alcohol would only ruin any chance you have of seeing Groot alive again."  
  
"You don't know shit...you ain't fucking...dealt with what I dealt with."  
  
"My wife and daughter were killed by Ronan. I know what you are dealing with. However, your situation is different. Groot will grow back--"  
  
"--Might, he _might_ grow back."  
  
"He _will_." Drax sat down on the couch next to Rocket, not touching him, just being a warm presence nearby. "You do not have to worry about it. I am certain that our small tree friend will return to us."   
  
Drax shifted his bottom on the couch so that he was a little closer to Rocket. The tattooed warrior slowly raised his hand above Rocket's head, a silent request for permission that the biped granted with a rough, "Go ahead."  
  
Drax brought his hand down to softly stroke the fur on Rocket's head like he had at the site of the Dark Aster's wreckage, surrounded by pieces of the biped's best friend. Rocket sniffled but didn't break down. Rocket hadn't cried for very long after Groot's death. Drax saw how hard he was fighting to keep from crying, and it seemed like it would be easier to just let it out. He exhaled evenly and let his voice be heard. "You are allowed to cry, Rocket. It is just us. I will not ridicule you for it."  
  
So, he did. Rocket let out a choked sob, then another, and then he stopped trying to hold them back because he was tired and beaten-down and holding a part of his dead best friend stuck in soil. He stopped trying to do anything, really. He set down the bottle and Groot's pot by his own free will for the first time and went limp, leaning against Drax and crying like the pansy he felt like. His mind reeled, told him to back off, told him to scratch, to do anything but let himself be touched and comforted, but Drax's hand felt good on his head and the warmth coming from the side of his chest was nice.   
  
When he couldn't cry anymore, Rocket yawned and closed his eyes.   
  
~  
  
Drax settled into the ridiculously lavish Nova Corps provided bed with Rocket about 15 minutes after he fell asleep against the bigger man's side. Drax couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, so he simply let himself fall into a blissful, dreamless, extremely deep sleep.  
  
This deep sleep only lasted a couple hours, because his eyes shot open and he was immediately awake when the sensation of Rocket's hand on his crotch began.   
  
Blackness enveloped the room, so all he had to go off was his other senses; the sound of Rocket's uneasy breathing, the scent of cleanliness, a hint of alcohol from earlier. But also, Rocket touching his dick. Which was odd.   
  
"Rocket, what are you doing?" Drax questioned calmly, and the biped froze up.  
  
"Nothing you don't want," he growled bitterly, continuing his groping. "I know what you were trying to do today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rocket's hand left his crotch and suddenly both of the small hands pulled his head close to Rocket's face, hot breaths desperately puffing against his tattooed features. "Acting like you were. Being so fuckin' _nice_. You don't really care about me, you just want to use me like everybody else does! So go ahead." He removed his hands, quickly shed his jumpsuit, and opened his arms. "Wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"Rocket," Drax warned, "You need to calm down. Put your clothes back on." Rocket did have underwear on, but he still preferred to talk to the biped with his clothes on. He put them back on and fell over on his side to look at Drax.   
  
"What do you want, then? Why would you even bother helping me?" Rocket's eyes held a confusion that Drax felt he had to clear up.   
  
"Rocket, I did not help you and act nice to you so that I could take advantage of you. I am not tricking you, I simply want to help."  
  
"Why?" He muttered dejectedly. "I'm not good for anything...all I do is get good people killed...Saal, _Groot_...if you're not careful all of you will be dead, too."  
  
"Rocket, look at me," Drax said as he reached over, turning the side table light on. The biped's eyes shifted from the bed to Drax, and he could see a strange sort of misty anger in them.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Come here," he said, patting the space on the bed next to him. Rocket looked confused, but obliged, scooting further until they were basically touching. "There was nothing you could do about the army man Saal, and there was nothing you could say to change Groot's mind. You have just been in certain places at bad times. You are a very important asset to the team. Besides, if something tried to kill me it would not be able to. I am very strong."  
  
Rocket couldn't help but snicker his small, almost wheezing chuckle, and Drax realized that he enjoyed seeing Rocket happy like that, quite a lot. The larger man reached his hand out quite suddenly to hold Rocket's jaw and stroke his cheek. He felt heat spread under Rocket's fur and the biped growling slightly. "...the fuck are you doin', Drax?"  
  
Drax could not help being simple, and so he went straight to the point. "I would like to kiss you."  
  
It was enough to shock Rocket into silence. The heat under his hands grew rapidly deeper as he gaped at Drax and the light from the lamp played off of his eyes. Rocket's expression hardened and his next spoken words were with more venom. "I knew you were just trying to fuckin' get what you want from me. You-"  
  
"-Rocket," he interrupted, "I will not do anything you do not want. I would never put you through something like that. Do you object to me kissing you?"  
  
"I--you...why do you want to in the first place?"  
  
"I want you to feel better, to be happy, like everyone else on the team. You are attractive to me. Not to say that Gamora and Peter are not, because they are, but...they will find comfort in each other. It seems like you need someone."  
  
Rocket growled. "So you're just settlin' for me. Just so you can hook up with someone, and not look like you're not gettin' any."  
  
"Rocket, _no_ , of course not. If I was not interested in you, I would not try to pursue you."   
  
"Fuckin' do it, then," Rocket challenged with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Go ahead and fuckin' try kissin' me without gaggin'. I know what I am. You won't be able to even--"   
  
He was silenced by Drax smoothly closing the distance between their mouths. The larger man's warm lips were on Rocket's, and the biped was honestly shocked into stunned silence as Drax kissed him, a gentle sweetness that he instantly craved more of. He didn't try to rush it, didn't even seem to go for Rocket's jumpsuit. Drax simply drank in the soul of the biped through their lips, carefully running his tongue against the smaller's lips. Rocket opened his mouth and allowed Drax to taste him. Their tongues ran together, both of them having equal ground. This clearly wasn't a competition, and Drax would probably submit to Rocket if he preferred it, just for the sake of the other's comfort. They broke apart shorter of breath than before, Rocket panting small breaths against Drax's lips.  
  
"I do not seem to be gagging. Maybe you were off in your estimates?"  
  
"Shut up and do it again," he demanded.  
  
"Gladly," the warrior said, and did just that.   
  
~  
  
Rocket wakes up with Drax's mouth on his cock.   
  
"Hey," he mumbles dazedly, stretching and at the same time thrusting up a little into the warm, slick heat of Drax's mouth. "Shit..."  
  
Images from last night flash through his head; licking and sucking at basically everything on Drax from his neck to his dick (and even a little further below), the gentle way Drax started fucking him before he demanded it harder, and the intense way Drax had pleasured him, made him feel loved. Rocket had assumed that all of it was just a lapse in judgement, but obviously Drax wanted to continue, judging by the way he had his mouth on Rocket's cock.   
  
He chuckled on it, causing a vibration that went straight to Rocket's core. The biped gasped and almost trembled at how good it was. Drax kept sucking, even increased the pressure, his lips obscenely making a _shlick_ as they glided up and down Rocket's shaft. Drax slowly dragged his mouth up, ending at the tip and letting excess saliva run down from the tip to his balls.   
  
"Rocket, I hope you know that I will not be going anywhere," he said gently.   
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
Drax looked apprehensive for a moment before speaking. "Last night, after we had finished. You whispered something about how you wished this would keep happening. I want to keep being with you, Rocket. It _will_ keep happening."  
  
"I guess I was bein' kinda paranoid...I don't want to lose anyone else...but I think I can believe you. Now shut up and get back to suckin' my dick," he demanded with a grin.   
  
Drax smiled and wrapped his lips around Rocket's cock again. He didn't stop until Rocket was writhing and shooting his load down the larger man's throat, gasping things like _fuck, Drax_ and _so good, shit._  
  
Drax stood up, smile on his face and a little bit of cum on his lip. "I am going to take a shower, okay?"  
  
"Alright. I'll be here."  
  
Rocket allowed himself to relax. The sound of running water and the warm afterglow that had filled his head clouded his vision to the point that he had stared at Groot's pot for almost a minute and a half before he noticed a couple of small branches and leaf buds on Groot's twig. "Drax! Drax, get in here!" 

The warrior came running into the room, naked and dripping wet to see what Rocket was yelling about. He looked to where the biped was pointing excitedly and smiled. "I told you, did I not?" 

"Ah, shut the fuck up," He breathed, incredibly relieved. Rocket turned his gaze to the nude, soaked body of the man next to him. "Now, I think you should get back to your shower. Mind if I join?"

Safe to say, they both had to take another shower.

 


End file.
